Sam Left For Good
by turtle76
Summary: Sam realizes that this is not the life he wants and he just ups and leaves. Leaving Dean a broken mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is about Dean losing Sammy. Sam decided to move away. Well yeah enjoy.**

Dean looked up from the table with a puzzled look on his face. His eyes narrowed onto his brother. "Sammy, what are you saying? You just want to drop everything and move?"

Sam looked away from his brother and nodded slowly. He swallowed hard. "Yes. I just want to get away from everything for awhile. I'm sorry Dean." Sam turned away from Dean and walked towards the window.

Dean watched Sam walk over to the window not taking his eyes off of him. "So you're just saying you want to forget everything, and everyone. To just start a new life" Dean stood up walking over to the fridge and grabbed out a beer. He held it in his hand and slowly looked up at his brother. He popped off the cap and took a swig.

Sam turned around looking at Dean. "Yes." He swallowed hard again locking eyes with Dean.

Dean walked towards Sam, anger raising his face. "So you're just going to forget about me? Is that your plan? Just leave, and forget you own brother and Bobby. What about Cas? Why would just leave us all?" He voice was angry.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Are you being serious Dean? You really think I'm just leaving because I want to be away from everyone and everything. Well your answer is no." Sam said anger rising in his voice. He grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door. "Well if that's what you think then fine. I'm leaving." Sam opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him.

Dean ran towards the door and opened it running out of the room. "SAM." Dean yelled but it was too late. Sam was already driving away down the parking lot. "SAM." He yelled again. Dean leaned back against the wall of the Motel. His heart was aching. "Sam." He said softly to himself. A tear trickled down Deans' face. He quickly pulled his hand to his face and wiped it away. He walked back into the room, shut the door behind him and walked over to his bed. He sat down on the side of the bed and put his hands together. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Hey um Cas, you know I'm one for praying. But I could really use your help. Please Cas." He opened his eyes and looked up. He looked up into an empty room his heart fell deeper into his stomach. He sighed then laid back onto the bed, he closed his eyes.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said standing bed side of Dean. He looked down at the broken guy. Castiels heart was breaking seeing how sad he was.

Dean pulled the knife from underneath his pillow and shot up in bed pointing it towards Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean tilting his head to the side. "Damn it Cas." Dean said putting the knife back under the pillow.

"You called me Dean. Why were you so "surprised" to see me?" Castiel asked walking over to Dean sitting down on the edge of the bed. Castiel eyes locked onto Deans.

Dean broke to glare between them by shutting his eyes. "I don't know, I guess I didn't really expect you to show up. I mean I am losing everyone left and right and it sucks." Dean looked down at his hands a tear falling onto them.

"Dean." Castiel said softly placing a hand on Deans shoulder. "You know I will never leave your side. What else are friends for?" Castiel gave Dean a soft smile.

Dean looked up at Castiel another tear falling down his cheek. "Thank you Cas." Dean leaned over wrapping his arms around Castiels neck. Dean held onto Castiel as if it was the last time he might ever see him. He hugged him so tight it was hard for Castiel to breath.

"Dean, you are hugging me a little too tight."

"Oh I'm sorry." Dean let go of Castiel. Dean gave him a soft smile till Sam popped in his head and his smile quickly faded to a frown.

"Dean is everything okay?" Castiel asked tilting his head at Dean. Castiel eyes fell to Dean; he knew Dean was in pain. But just didn't know why. Castiel took a deep breath "Why are you in so much pain Dean?"

"Sammy is gone." Dean took a deep breath. "And I don't know if he is ever coming back." Dean looked back down at his hands tear after tear falling down his cheeks. "I wish Sammy would come back." Dean sighed.

"What happened to Sammy?"

"He wants to grow up. He wanted out. He never wanted this life. So he just left and is not looking back. He is forgetting everyone he ever knew."

"Oh. I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said looking Dean.

"It's fine. That's why I called you. Can you keep an eye out for him? Make sure he is staying safe. But don't let him know. I don't want him to know I'm worrying about him. Can you do that Cas?" Dean looked back at Castiel wiping the last few tears that had fallen.

"Of course I can, Dean." Castiel nodded. Castiel gave Dean a soft smile. Dean looked at Castiel and could barely life the corners of his lips. Castiel noticed and just nodded again and with that he stood up and flashed out.

Dean looked around the room noticing how lonely he really was. "Thank you, Cas." He said in the emptiness of his room.

**Okay well that's enough for now. Okay, so review let me know how you like it so far. Next chapter will be more on Sam. Okay sooooo have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey finally back (: Sorry laptop been broken, well it still is, but I'm borrowing my mommy (: and was busy with finals, but now I'm done for the summer so woot woot fan fiction update a lot more (: well welcome back, hope you enjoy it. Again sorry for the long wait! Enjoy**

Sam was driving down a dark road. He had no idea on where he was heading to but he didn't care he just wanted to be gone. He didn't want to hurt Dean, or even leave Dean, but he had to get away. That life was not him anymore; he couldn't be a part of it. He wanted out, and he got out. So he thinks.

Castiel appeared in the passenger seat of Sam's car. Castiel stared out the window in front of him. Sam turned his head just an inch and saw Castiel. He jumped and screamed a little. "Cas?" Sam said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Sam. I was hoping to find Dean, why is he not here with you?" Castiel asked turning his head towards Sam.

Sam looked back onto the road gripping his hands tightly around the steering wheel. His face turned into a small frown as he kept looking forward. "Eh, he was still asleep and I wanted to go out for a ride." Sam let out a soft sighing.

"Oh, but you are kind of far for just a ride, don't you think?" Castiel said staring at Sam.

Sam started getting angry, he had wished no one would come find him. Now he has an angel on his car. Not just any angel, but Deans angel. "Cas, don't you have somewhere to be? Like with Dean, anywhere else but here?" Sam said turning his head to look at Castiel.

"No. Dean has not called for me in a few days." Castiel stated. His stomach felt weird, he hated lying. He didn't even think twice about it. But it was for Dean, so it was okay with him.

Sam's expression turned cold. "Cas leave now. I won't ask you again, leave and I won't have to use this." He pulled an angel blade from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Castiel's eyes lit up as he looked at it. "Where did you get that Sam?" Castiel asked his voice was stern. "Who gave you that?" Castiel eyes went from the blade to Sams eyes. He caught Sams cold stare. "Sam?" Castiel asked on last time.

Sam swung the blade towards Castiel but Castiel flashed out fast enough. Sam was breathing heavy. "I will kill you angel." Sam said to himself in the car. He pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal and was driving 90 down the highway. Sam came to a stop in front of an abandon building. He pulled out his phone and turned it off and put it into the glove compartment. He opened the door of his car and got out. He pulled the angel blade from his pocket and held it firmly in his hand. He walked towards the back entrence, he slowly opened the door. His bit down his bottom lip as the door started to creak. He got it opened enough to be able to slide himself in. He shut the door once he entered the building.

"Thought you would never show Sam." A voice said from behind him

Sam turned around quickly with the blade raised in a striking pose. "Who's there?" Sam said walking to the side a little bit.

"It's me dumbass. Remember I told you to meet me here. Did you really think I would have set you up? Tisk Tisk Sam." The voice said with a laugh.

"Then show yourself so I know it's you." Sam demanded.

The voice sighed "Okay, if you will stop bitchen." She walked into the light shining from one of the windows. She held up a jar. "I have it right here."

Sam smiled, "Ruby, you know just what I want." Sam laughed walking towards Ruby. He took her in his arms and leaned down kissing her lips passionately. He took the jar into his hand and opened the lid slowly. He smiled at Ruby then took a swig of the red liquid in the jar. He pulled back the jar licked his lips and smiled.

Castiel was standing outside the window staring in at Sam and Ruby. Castiel eyes widened he looked at the red liquid in the jar. "Oh Sam, what have you done?" Castiel said softly to himself. Castiel flashed away as Ruby turned her head towards the window.

Sam looked where Ruby was looking, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone." Ruby said looking away from the window and back towards Sam.

"Okay." Sam smiled down at the jar and started drinking more. "Ruby, what would I do without you?" Sam smirked as he roughly pushed Ruby against the wall. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall kissing her lips roughly.

Castiel appeared in the motel room where Dean was asleep on the bed. Castiel walked over to Dean and stared down at him. Dean was beautiful in Castiels eyes. He reached his hand down and stroked Dean's check softly. "Dean, wake up." Castiel said softly still stroking his cheek. Dean didn't budge at all. "Dean." Castiel said a little more firmly. Dean still didn't move. Castiel stood up straightened his body up took a deep breath and screamed "DEAN! GET UP NOW!"

Dean shot up out of bed landing on the floor with a thud. He looked up and saw Castiel staring down at him. "What the hell Cas?"

"It's Sam." Castiel said sitting down on the side of the bed.

Dean got up to his feet "What about Sam? Is he okay? Is he in trouble?" Dean asked getting worried staring down at the angel.

"He is what you people say having intercourse with Ruby and is drinking what I believe is demon blood." Castiel looked up his eyes catching Deans gaze.

Deans eyes went cold, his face started turning red from anger. "Are you freaking serious Cas? Sam wouldn't do that. I know my brother." Dean fell onto the bed. He closed his eyes hoping this was a dream. "_Would Sammy really do this? Pick Ruby, a demon, over me, his own brother? Why are you doing this Sammy? Why?" _Dean thought to himself. He sat up on the bed and opened his eyes looking at Castiel. "We must fix him."

Castiel nodded looking at Dean, not breaking the gaze. "I don't think your brother likes my much either." Castiel said nervous playing with the buttons on his overcoat.

Dean was confused, he placed a hand on Castiels shoulder. "Why would you say that?"

"He tired to stab me with an angel blade." Castiel face fell emotionless. Castiel felt hurt, felt betrayed, felt guilty. Castiel liked Sam, he didn't understand why he was so hated. He thinks it has something to do with Ruby.

"W-What?!" Dean snapped. He wasn't happy, he was pissed. "Where the hell did he get an angel blade? Why did he try to kill you? Cas we need to help him now! You know he didn't mean it. If he's really drinking demon blood it was probably that." Dean stood up walking over to the table, he started parking his duffle bag. "You coming Cas?" Dean asked walking out the door and to the impala.

"Of course Dean." Castiel stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Again sorry for making you wait so long lol. Hope this was good for y'all. Please review let me know what you guys think (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's another chapter. Anyone catch last night episode? Omg that was sooooo sad! But anyway here's the next chapter.**

Dean got in his baby followed by Castiel a few seconds later. Dean didn't waste any time, he put the car in reverse backed out of the parking spot then put his baby in drive and took off 80 out of the parking lot. "So where are they at Cas?" Dean asked as he put on an AC/DC caste blasting it.

"An abandon building that is 10 miles north." Castiel said raised his left hand and started towards the stereo to lower the music.

Dean glared at Castiel. "What do you think you're doing Cas?" Dean asked his eyes narrowing on Castiels hand. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"Oh." Castiel said tilting his head to the side. "I don't think it needs to be this loud."

"Cas shut up and tell me where the fudge my brother is!" Dean snapped his face raging with anger.

"I'm sorry Dean. It's straight ahead." Castiel said turning his head and looking at Dean.

"Okay." Dean pushed his foot on the pedal harder going about 90 now, swerving in between cars honking if they won't move. He didn't care about the law; he needed to get to his brother. His face went serious when they pulled up outside the building and he saw the car. "Sam must have stolen that car," Dean said with a slight laugh trying to calm himself down. He was letting every emotion take control of him; if he did then this would be harder than it has to be. "Cas go and see what they're doing." Dean said looking out the side window at the building. He heard the flutter of wings and looked to passenger side of the car and Castiel was gone.

Dean was in deep thought, _"Maybe it would be better this way. If Sammy goes with Ruby and I stay with Cas, but Cas is not there all the time. It would be such a lonely job. I can't just leave Sammy he needs me. I need him, I need Cas. We all need each other. I'll be damned if I let a bitch get in the way of th-" _

"They are still there." Cas had appeared again disrupting Deans thoughts. "Are you okay Dean? You look troubled." Castiel said placing a hand on the hunters shoulder. "Everything will be fine Dean. Don't worry." Castiel stared at Dean.

Dean turned towards Castiel and gave him a small nod while smiling. "I'm fine Cas, don't worry about me. Let's go get our Sammy back." With that Dean got out of the car grabbing the knife from his pocket.

"Eh Dean, it seems my angel blade is missing. I think Sam has it, he had one on me. I never thought. I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said holding his overcoat opened to show Dean the emptiness it shows.

Dean walked over to him and gave him Rubys blade. "Here you use this; I'll get the colt from the trunk." Dean walked over towards the trunk and put the key in and opened it. He lifted up the secret compartment and grabbed out the colt. He shut the trunk and walked back up to Castiel. "Are you ready Cas?"

"Of course I am Dean." Castiel said as he firmly grips the blade in his hand.

Dean started walking towards the side door. He opened it slowly he slide inside the door and shut it slowly behind him. He turned around and jumped out of his skin. "Damn it Cas. Stop using your angel mojo!" Dean let out a sigh.

"Sorry Dean." Castiel gripped the blade a little tighter as they started walking quietly towards two figures. "Dean, I think they are asleep." He whispered point to two bodies lying down on the floor.

Dean creped slowly towards them, he leaned down and looked at them for a minute before straighten himself upwards. "Yes, that is them." He said as he walked back towards Castiel. "I think they just had sex." Dean said making a gagging noise.

"How do you know?" Castiel asked tilting his head. "I would have never known by just looking at them." Castiel eyes landed on Sam and Ruby.

"They're naked genius. No one just sleeps naked." Dean said laughing looking around the room. His eyes caught the jar sitting on the table. He walked over towards it and picked it up and studied it.

"That's what Sam was drinking when I was watching them." Castiel said pointing to the jar. "What are we going to do with them?" Castiel turning his gaze back onto them.

"Can you use your angel mojo and knock them out? Just for enough time to tie them down and put them in a devil trap?" Dean asked

"Yes." Castiel said walking over towards Sam and Ruby. He placed his index and middle finger on their foreheads and walked back towards Dean. "They are asleep. Well in a deeper sleep." Castiel stated.

"Good. Tie Sammy up tight to the post. I'll take care of Ruby, but also make sure Sam doesn't have any knives on him or anything sharp." Dean said with a serious look on his face, as he takes out a knife and cuts down the palm of his hand, blood starting to drip down his palm. He stood up on the table and started drawing the devil trap on the ceiling. By the time he jumped down Castiel already had Sam tied up.

Castiel walked over to Dean. "I'm done." Castiel held out his hand and handed Dean all the weapons he had found on Sam.

"Damn that boy carried a lot on him. I guess he doesn't trust Ruby as much as we think." Dean said with a chuckle. Dean then dragged Ruby to a chair put on it and tied her wrist and ankles to the chair and placed her underneath the devil trap. Dean walked over to the table when he had placed Rubys knife, the colt, and holy water. Dean picked up the holy water and walked back over towards Ruby. He tossed it on her.

Ruby started screaming and smoke started to come from her body. She tried moving her wrist but she was stuck she looked around and saw Dean standing there. She started laughing. "Oh I knew you couldn't stay away. Got jealous I picked Sam now. There is plenty of me to go around, no need to get fisty." She said with another laugh.

Sam jumped, well tried but he was tied down as well. The first person he saw was Castiel. "Fuck you Cas." Sam tried and struggled to get free but he couldn't. He started flushing with anger, he looked over towards Ruby. "RUBY!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. "Dean get the fuck off her. DEAN." Sam started getting angrier.

"Sam shut up." Dean said walking towards Sam. "How could you pick this bitch over me, your own brother? Does family not mean anything to you anymore?" Dean said throwing more holy water on Ruby.

Ruby screamed in pain as more smoke started to come off of her body. "Dean, he chose me because you are his brother. He hates the fact you are his brother." She screamed again as Dean threw more holy water on her.

"Shut up bitch. No one asked you." Dean said angry before turning his gaze back on Sam. "Answer now Sammy. You're pissing me off. Why did you do it? Demon blood though? Really? What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean said almost a tear falling down his face.

Castiel walked over to Dean. "Dean I'll handle it from here." He pulled out a knife and slit Sam's arm.

Sam cried out in pain. "What the hell Cas? You guys are acting like I'm some type of demon. I'm just as human as you both, well as human as Dean that is." Sam said breathing heavy as his arm gushed blood.

"Sam but you are a monster. Just like this skank." Dean said slicing Rubys arm with the demon blade. She cried out in more pain. Dean saw how Sam's eyes widen at the sight of her blood. Dean walked over to Sam and put the blade to his face.

**Okayyy, well that's good (: I think it turned out good. What do you guys think? And thanks for all the people who read it and are following it, you guys really made me happy (: okay well reviewwwwww**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well I feel really depressed today, so this chapter may be sad. Sorry if it makes anyone cry. Well enjoy I guess.**

"Come on boy, lick it. You know you want to?" Dean said putting the blade closer to Sams mouth.

"Dean." Castiel said with a soft tone. He walked over towards Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What Cas?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at the angel. Anger filled his eyes. Castiel removed his hand in fear

"Maybe you shouldn't …"

"Maybe I shouldn't what?" Dean snapped "Tease Sam here with the blood? I'm just showing him that he's a true monster no matter what he says." Dean said looking back at his brother placing the blade on top of Sams lips.

Sam stuck his tongue out and licked the blood. His eyes started filling with rage. He tugged his arms at the rope and the rope snapped. Deans eyes shot open as he started backing up. Sam just smiled before throwing Dean into a wall. Dean fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Dean." Castiel screamed. He turned to run towards Dean but Sam grabbed his wrist. "Sam let me go. You hurt Dean." Castiel said trying to free his arm.

"Oh boo hoo. It's Deans fault. I told him not to fuck with me, but he didn't listen. I told him I was leaving. He didn't have to come looking for me, and neither did you." Sam said his eyes landing on the angels. Sams eyes started to turn black. Castiel didn't know what to do, he was so scared for once. He would of just flashed out of there but he wasn't leaving dean.

"Sam, let me go." Castiel demanded.

Sam just laughed at the angel. The young hunter dragged the angel over to the table and he picked up the angel blade. "I told you I would kill you." Sam let out a wicked laugh.

Ruby who was still tied down to the chair just watched Sam with a smile on her face. "Do it Sam. Kill the angel. Make Dean suffer more." She smiled at him.

Sam looked over at Ruby and grinned. "This is for you babe." He raised the blade high in the air and swung it down and stabbed Castiel right in heart. Castiels body started to light up before he fell to the ground limp, dead and bloody. Sam walked back over to Ruby and untied her and scratched the devil trap before he swoop her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Good job baby." Ruby said giving him a hug. "Now time to kill Dean." She smiled towards Deans limp body.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. "Ruby, I don't think we have to kill Dean. We already killed his angel. He will suffer more if he's alone then if he's dead." Sam grabbed Rubys wrist making her look at him.

"Come on Sam, don't pussy out now. We can finally be together if your brother is dead." Ruby said her eyes piercing through Sams. "Kill him." She demanded handing the colt to Sam. "Kill him." She repeated.

Sam pointed the gun towards Dean. HE slowly took off the safety. He double checked to make sure there were bullets in it.

"Kill him already Sam." Ruby demanded as she started getting angry. "Kill him. Shoot him in the head." Ruby turned to face Sam. She saw his eyes, they were filled with guilt. She grabbed the knife and slit her wrist. "here baby drink this." She held her wrist up to Sam. Sam gripped her arm in his big hands and started sucking the blood from her wrist.

Dean started to come to. He looked up and saw Sam drinking Rubys blood, it was a blurry vision but he wasn't stupid. He stood up to his feet tumbling over himself. "Sam." He said as strong as he could.

Sam pulled his head from Rubys wrist. "Oh look who woke up just in time to get killed." Sam started laughing walking over to Dean with the colt pointing at him again. "You just never quite do you? Well I got news for you, you don't have to watch me anymore. I'm a big boy now and you're a dead boy now." Sam laughed.

Dean looked Sam in the eyes. "But that's my job, to take care of my pain-in-the-ass little brother. Sammy this is not you. Don't do it." Dean begged his eyes dropping to the floor. He saw Castiel dead, sprawled out on the floor. His heart began to ach. "Sammy."

Sam stood there with the gun point to Dean. His eyes were fixed on Dean the gun was fixed on Dean. All Sam needed was to get his heart fixed on killing Dean.

"Oh shut up Dean. You're such a baby. Sam chose me not you, now shut the fuck up and let Sam kill you." Ruby snapped walking over to Dean. She raised the blade in her hand and sliced Deans neck.

Dean gripped his neck tight and fell to the floor blood pouring all over the place. His eyes looked up and met Sams. Sam had a tear falling down his cheek. "Sa-" Was all Dean said before his eyes rolled back and his heart stopped beating.

Sam fell to his knees next to Dean. He scooped Dean into his arms and held him. Tears were falling down his face. "Dean I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Dean?!" Sam kept crying holding his dead brother close to his chest.

"Sam?" Ruby asked as she started backing away from them.

"You did this." Sam said as he placed Dean down softly on the floor and standing up. "You killed my brother. The only family I had left you killed him." Sam started walking towards Ruby.

"But this is what you wanted. You wanted to be together, and you knew this could only happen if they were dead." Ruby stated trying to not show fear.

Sam bent down and picked the gun up and pointed it at Ruby. "Goodbye bitch." Sam said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying into Rubys skull. She started twitching before she fell over dead.

Sam went back to Dean and pulled him into his arms. "Dean I'm so sorry. Come back, I can't live without you. I'm sorry I left you for Ruby. I just wanted to feel like not the baby anymore. I'm sorry Dean." Sam said sobbing into Deans head. Blood started covering Sam as well. He didn't care. He was never letting go of Dean.

"Hello Sam." A voice said from behind him.

Sam turned around quickly and looked up at the figure. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

Okay well that's if for this chapter. How was it? Who do you think the mystery voice is? Well reviews are always nice (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay another chapter (: Supernatural tonight 3 woo woo woo! Lol to excited, well anyway here you are another chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know if you have any other ideas on what to do, because if not this might be the last chapter. I'm not sure, I need ideas**

"Sam stared at the figure. "But you can't be." Sam said still holding tightly onto Dean. The figure started walking towards Sam slowly. Sam stared up in awe, he still couldn't believe his eyes who he was seeing.

"I am so sorry." The figure said placing a hand firmly onto Sam's cheek. The figure looked down at Sam. The figures eyes narrowed onto Sam's eyes. Sam turned his head towards his brother breaking the gaze. "Sam." The figure said softly moving his hand towards the older hunter.

Sam pulled Dean back. "How are you here? I killed you." Sam said not letting the figure near his brother. Sam's eyes not leaving the figures sight or his arms never leaving his brother.

"Sam, I was resurrected. I don't know why, but I was. Let me cure Dean." The figure said taking a step towards the brothers. "I forgave you for killing me. But I really need to cure your brother before it is too late." The figure said taking another step towards the brothers reaching his hand out towards Dean.

Sam stared at the figure. "How do I know you are really Castiel? You could just be some demon." Sam said swatting Castiels hand away from Dean.

"Sam shut up. You're the one who left. It's your fault Deans dead. Just shut up and move." Castiel snapped. He was never angry, well this angry before in his life. He didn't know what was wrong with him. "_Perhaps I came back as a monster."_ Castiel thought to himself.

Sam has never seen Castiel angry. His eyes widened in shock as he zipped his lips. He was not trying to get killed. Even though it is his fault Deans dead, and he wouldn't care if he was dead with him. "Okay." Sam finally said looking down at Dean. "You can heal him." Sam felt a huge rush of guilt for Dean's death, and for killing Castiel, but he still had this urge to drink more demon blood. He needs it, he craved it, and he wanted it. He wasn't going to stop until he got it. Sam backed away letting Deans body fall and hit the floor with a thud.

Castiel looked over at Sam. "Sam?" Castiel said with a hint of concern. He just saw how protective he was voer Dean, then with in a moment he just let his brother hit the floor without a second thought.

"I'm fine, just heal Dean. Please." Sam said his eyes getting blood shot. He started scratching at his arm passing back and forth. Ruby was right there, blood pouring out, and he wanted it. Sam wanted the demon blood. HE scratched at his arm more hoping the rage would go away, but it didn't. It made him want more. He wanted more, he needed more. Sam sniffed the air and all he could smell was demon blood.

"Are you sure you-"

"Castiel shut up and heal my damn brother!" Sam snapped, he didn't want to he felt guilt right after the worlds slipped out of his mouth. It was the demon blood doing this to him. He looked at Castiel, who had a sad expression on his face. Sam felt his heart fall to the floor.

Castiel nodded at Sam then turned towards Dean. He leaned two fingers down onto the older hunters' forehead. When Sam saw this he drove onto Ruby and with the knife cut her throat and started sucking the blood out of her. He downed it fast.

Dean took a deep breath sitting up fast. "What happened, Cas?"

"You died. Ruby killed you I believe." Castiel said helping Dean to his feet.

"But you, you were dead. I saw you." Dean said catching his balance. He was stumbling a little. "Sam where is Sam?" He focused his eyes to two bodies on the floor in the distance. He noticed Sam's mop which he called hair. HE started tumbling towards it. "Sammy." He called out.

Sam popped his head up and turned around to see Dean walking towards him with Castiel behind him. He stared at them blood dripping from his mouth. "D-Dean." Sam said standing to his feet.

Dean looked at Sam in horror. Hoping his eyes was playing a trick on hi. He wiped his eyes roughly, removed his hand and the blood was still on Sam's mouth. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed running to his side. He dropped down on his knees and pulled Dean into his arms. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean groaned as he sat up. "Yes, I'm fine. Just looking at Sam all I saw was me hunting him down." Dean let his eyes go up towards Sam.

Sam's eyes met Deans. "Dean, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." Sam began. Dean glared up at his little brother. A tear fell down Deans cheek.

"It's my job to protect you. I will do just that." Dean rose up and started towards the door.

"Dean, wait." Sam started. His face started falling cold. Dean didn't turn around but simply stopped walking and nodded his head. "Help me big brother. I was just weak and I wanted power, I'm sorry. Please?" Sam said a tear falling down his cheek.

Dean turned around facing his brother. He saw the tear that fell down his face. He walked over towards him and wrapped his arms around Sam, and gave him a big hug. "Okay Sammy."

**Okaay well I think that's fine I don't know, probably going to go nap lol. So I don't know what did you guys think? Please let me know. I feel like my writing is getting worse, let me know.**


End file.
